Sweet Sixteen
by Foreverloves
Summary: A twist on Unsweet Sixteen. Shay and Jude were never together. Jommy fluff. Rated M for later chapters
1. Sweet Sixteen

I do not own Instant Star or anything associated with it…besides my own thoughts.

A slight twist on the show. Set in Unsweet Sixteen, except Jude was never with Shay.

Sweet Sixteen

Jude and Tommy sat in the car, finally parked after Jude's terrifying driving.

"What? Just because I almost hit one dog?" she asked happily. "No, because the dog was on the sidewalk!" he replied, in an

altogether great mood after spending an afternoon with Jude on her birthday. He leaned over to pull the keys out of the ignition and

noticed her staring at him.

"What?" he asked, a bit hesitant. "I just miss us hanging out…that's all." "Yeah, me too," he replied sadly. He really had missed her

lately. Since her whole Shay duet, it seemed like he hadn't gotten to spend much time with her, and he truly missed her. "You can be a

serious pain in the butt, Quincy, but there's not one thing I'd change about you," she said softly as she leaned in to give him a kiss on

what she planned to be his cheek, but he changed that plan in a split second with the turn of his head. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. They

pulled back for a moment before meeting again, in a kiss that was more passionate than the last. They moved closer together, intensifying

the kiss, until Jude's cell phone rang. Jude pulled back reluctantly, and Tommy looked a little disappointed. She answered the phone to

find EJ calling her back to the studio.

"Um…I have to go…but we really need to talk about this later, ok?" she said to him with an actual kiss on the cheek this time, before

jumping out of the car. He watched her walk away with a sigh. She was the only one who was able to make him do the things he never

thought her would, like get involved with an artist…and someone who was underage. He couldn't resist her though. There was a certain

pull about her that he would never be able to fight..no matter how hard he tried.

The party was starting in about two minutes, and Tommy could not wait to see Jude. He hadn't seen her since their kiss in the car, and he

wanted to talk to her. He stood by Kwest, anxiously waiting for her to appear. When she did, she looked even more amazing than he

could ever imagine. His jaw dropped instantly, until he heard Kwest reminding him to pick it up. He grinned at her as he walked over to

her. He casually whispered in her ear, "I wanna kiss you so bad right now, girl. You look amazing." All she could do was grin at him. He

backed away and gave her a wink before disappearing back into the crowd. Jude would have to find him later, after the guests had been

tended to. He could wait for a few more hours to be with her again, he would just have to keep himself busy.

It was surprisingly easy, because there were so many people that he could schmooze with, although he knew he could think of one

person he would rather be schmoozing. As the party died down, he wandered off to his office, thinking he could do some work to

distract him for a little while longer. This worked well until he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he called; desperately hoping it

was the one person on his mind.

TBC..


	2. Let's Get Together

Chapter Two-Let's Get Together

…"_Come in," he called, desperately hoping it was the one person on his mind._

The door slowly opened to reveal the beautiful red head herself. "Hi," she said softly before making her way into the room. Jude had never really been in Tommy's office and was a bit taken back by how plain and simple it seemed. Tommy seemed relieved that it was Jude as a small smile played across his face. "Hi," he responded as he stood to walk closer to her.

"Wait, before you take a step closer, we really need to discuss some things," she said as she saw he was getting up. He looked worried, she noticed. "No, it's not a bad thing, really, we just need to work some things out," she told him to try to ease his worry. "Alright…"

"First off, I want to know…what are we? Are we a we? Was the kiss just a mistake or what?" she asked quickly, relieved to have it all out.

"I don't know, Jude. I want to be with you, but do you want us to be a we? Can we handle it? We'll have to keep it a secret, until you're eighteen or I could wind up in big trouble. Are you willing to do that?"

"Yes," she responded quickly before making a fast move towards him and pulling him into a passionate kiss. It grew quickly in passion as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting entry. She replied and their tongues met in a passionate duel. He gradually moved them back towards the chair that he'd been sitting in. He ended up sitting with Jude straddling him. He gradually moved his kisses down her neck, as she moved her head to allow him better access and let out a small moan of pleasure. Their lips met again in a kiss that lasted until the two needed to pull apart for oxygen. They smiled at each other. They were both happy, no matter how difficult this situation would be for them; they felt as though it would all be worth it, because they would have each other.

Jude was able to feel just how happy Tommy was getting at the moment, but she knew that her party was still going on and that they'd have to continue the happiness at a later time. She gave him another sweet kiss before reluctantly getting off of Tommy's lap. "I'm sorry, but I really should get back to the party. I think they'll notice if the birthday girl is missing." Tommy sighed and nodded. Jude began walking towards the door, and felt Tommy's eyes on her. She got to the door and turned around, "I promise we'll continue this later, ok? Do you wanna give me a ride home after the party?" she asked with a huge smile. "Sure. I'll be out after a little while. I've got some things I need to deal with first," he said with a slight gulp and a sigh. "Ok…later," she said huskily with a wink before she disappeared out the door.


End file.
